<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Table 4 by BlackStarseed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25514650">Table 4</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackStarseed/pseuds/BlackStarseed'>BlackStarseed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Walking Dead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Angst, Anxiety, BLM, Black!Reader - Freeform, F/M, Female Character of Color, Fluff, N word, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Negan x black!reader, Negan x poc, Negan x woc, Older Man/Younger Woman, Original Female Character of Color, Possessive Negan (Walking Dead), Racism, Sex, Smut, Walking Dead AU, age gap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:14:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25514650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackStarseed/pseuds/BlackStarseed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader decides to give up on finding love, and claims that it doesn’t exist. But what happens when the reader runs into a handsome man who challenges those customs?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>(Walking dead)/other(s), Dwight/Sherry | Honey (Walking Dead), Negan (Walking Dead) &amp; Original Female Character(s), Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Female Character(s), Negan (Walking Dead)/You, Negan (walking dead) - Relationship, Negan(walking dead)/original female character of color</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Handsome devil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first ever fanfic, so please go easy on me. I am relivetly new to the Negan world of fics, which is what made me write this because there’s isn’t enough Negan x black! reader out there, and I plan on changing that.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You hated night shifts especially when you have class in the ass crack of dawn. Your co-worker Amber called, begging you to cover for her saying that it was an emergency, so you agreed even though every bone in your body wanted you to say no. So here you were on a Friday night scrambling around the diner going table to table waiting as many as you can.</p><p>“I can’t do it.” A voice trembled from behind you. Turning around towards the source of the voice, you frowned, “What do you mean Sherry? You okay?”</p><p>Seeing your best friend shaken up wasn’t a normal occurrence for you, it was a drastic change from her normal confident, bubbly self. <em>What the fuck, happened?</em> You thought, grabbing her arm pulling her into a secluded area of the overcrowded restaurant. Securing her arms around her chest around her chest, Sherry let out a deep sign, “Dwight’s at table 4, I thought I was over him, but I can’t face him now. I-I just can’t, I’m not ready for that.”</p><p>Slowly turning glancing towards table 4, lo and behold there was Dwight sitting there with two other males seated at the table along with him. The man seated adjacent to Dwight was spotting a very impressive mustache that looked like something from a dirty porno with a balding hairline that he strangely seemed to work. Now the handsome man sitting across from Dwight caught your eye, he really had you in a daze. He is tall and lean with a salt and pepper beard, dressed in a black leather jacket and loose dark gray pants. The middle aged man has jet black hair slicked back perfectly. <em>I never saw him around, is he taken? I hope not. </em></p><p>Frowning towards the table you shake your head, trying not to develop a crush on somebody you’ve never even met, “What a fucking asshole, coming up in here like he doesn’t know you work here. Listen, how about you take a break, sher. I’ll handle the table okay?”</p><p>“Yes, that’s fine. Thank you y/n I owe you. I’m sorry for being so weak. I know it’s only been a month, but I’m still not over it.” She rambled, looking towards the ground in shame, running her fingers through her hair frowning at the group of men at table 4 as their laughter grew louder. Placing your hand on her face gently turning her gaze on you, “You are not weak okay. You are the strongest person I know, and just because you don’t wanna see that fucker face doesn’t mean anything. Go take your break, I’ll finish up, and then we can both head home okay?”</p><p>“Okay, love you. Thanks.” Shooting you a weak smile she pulled you into a warm hug, Mumbling the three words back, you take a deep breath grabbing your notepad, and pen heading towards table 4. You put on your best smile, walking towards the table, “Welcome to golden shack, If you are ready, you can give your order.”</p><p>“ Oh hey, y/n I thought sherry was working tonight.” Dwight questioned, roaming his eyes around the diner trying to spot the girl who drove him there. <em>Yep that’s why he came, trying to win her back. Not on my watch. </em>Firmly shaking your head towards the blonde, you frowned, “Nope. Haven’t seen her all night.”</p><p>The other two male snorted at your reply, Dwight threw you a nod, shoulders slumped frowning at his two friends who found his misfortune funny. The handsome man gazed up at you smirking at your obvious discomfort, “Sorry about all of that beautiful, I’m fucking famished. I’ll get the spaghetti,and meatballs with garlic bread. ”</p><p><em>Beautiful? </em>Wow hearing that coming out of his mouth definitely did something to you, yea a few creepy consumers would shoot you compliments a few times, but this one was different he was different. You never really had a serious relationship, your last one was basically one-sided, and didn’t end good at all. But this handsome devil sitting in front of you staring into your soul made you feel some type of way. You never had dated outside of your race not because you had any personal vendetta against that, but because you never really been attracted to any white guys before, well not until now you were. <em>I need a cold shower, and therapy. </em>You practically sprinted towards the kitchen as soon as you got the rest of their orders trying to erase the sinful thoughts of the handsome man at table 4.</p><p>Bringing the trio their long awaited food gently placing each of their plates in front of them, trying not to fuck up and make a fool out of yourself. The handsome devil never taking his eyes off you, ”Well this looks fucking delioush sweetheart, looks almost as good as my homemade spaghetti.”</p><p>Shuffling the food tray under your arm you nodded, “Well you should be thanking the chief. I’m just the one delivering it.” His hazel eyes widen a little in surprise at your sassy remark, a slight chuckle leaving his beautiful lips, “Well still, I’m thankful for the lovely service.”</p><p>Both Dwight, and Pornstache full attention now on the two of you, watching the scene unfold in amusement. You shy away, dropping your head and tucking some of your loose curls behind your ear. “Glad to hear it Sir. Well enjoy, if you need anything just wave me over.”</p><p>“It’s Negan.” His smile grows at you, his eyes move around your face and down your neck before he breaks the contact to take another taste of his beer. Halting your steps you look up in confusion, “What?”</p><p><em>Negan? The fuck kinda name is that? What a weird name so weird that it actually suits him.</em> Full body now turned towards you he grins, “My name… is Negan. Sir makes me sound like a fucking prune.”</p><p>”Oh…. okay. Sorry?” You replied unsure of what to say, his choice of words, and boldness throwing you off. Shrugging his shoulders, Negan waved it off, “Don’t worry about it. And what’s yours?”</p><p>A warm feeling spread throughout your body at his interest in you, sending a million butterflies in your stomach causing you to release a shuddering breath, “It’s y/n.”</p><p>“What a beautiful name for a very fucking beautiful dime.”</p><p>Throwing him a nervous smile you nod, “Um thanks, well I-I have to go… Umm enjoy your meal Negan.”</p><p>Rushing towards the workers room you release an anxious breath as you sit on the bench, stomach circling around in tight knots. <em>What the fuck was that?</em> You never got nervous around guys in your whole entire life before, usually you’d be the confident one making them fall to their knees. Well now it was you, boy how the tables have turned. Walking towards the mirror you frowned at the sight, ripping off a piece of paper towel wiping the sweat dripping down off your face. <em>Fuck I hope I wasn’t sweating this bad in front of him, damn I am a fucking mess. Get it together girl. </em>Fixing yourself up the best you could you walked back towards the dining hall chin lifted, shoulders confidently raised you intended to get through this night in one piece.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Get out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reader deals with the repercussions of the guys staying late a the diner.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all for reading, and for leaving comments. Love you 😘</p>
<p>Warnings - Negan being an a-hole, thoughts of racism, broken glass</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After sanitizing the tables, and chairs you sweep the floors; even taking the time to wipe down the table tents. Looking over your left shoulder you let out a frustrated sigh, it’s been 5 hours, and they have yet to leave. Getting the green light to close up early from your manager due to the decrease of customers in the diner, leaving only the group of guys at table 4. Who were still sitting there socializing like a group of frat boys. You didn’t like to rush customers to leave, but it’s been 5 hours. Even after your passive-aggressive approach of nonverbal cues to get them to leave wiping the table, sweeping and mopping other areas, removing the paid check. And you were fucking tired, especially since you have class tomorrow, and you couldn’t leave until they leave. Fuck this. You thought standing up from your seat deciding to give them a piece of your mind, trying to get home quickly. </p>
<p>“Excuse me, gentlemen, I’m sorry to tell you we are closing but there are a few places nearby open late if you want to continue the conversation.” You snarled, expression hardening a deep line appearing between your eyebrows. The convo between the three men stopped instantly at your interruption leaving Dwight, and Mustache in utter shock robbing them of speech, not expecting you to get so hostile. Except Negan, smirking at you as though he knew it was going to occur. Spotting a grin that grew wider by the second.</p>
<p><br/>The corners of his mouth quirked up, “Well correct me if I’m wrong sweetheart, but if a fucking restaurant let you in the door then they must fucking provide service up until you feel goddamn ready to leave.”</p>
<p>Damn you did not expect for him to go off like that, he really caught you off guard. Feeling your heart rate climb a bit, swallowing hard quickly regaining your composure shooting him a frown, “ Sorry to disappoint you but, that’s not the policy here. You eat until we close.”</p>
<p>His eyes lighten up in amusement as if I was a dog taking the bait. He turned towards Dwight throwing a playful punch on his shoulder . “God damn, Dwight where have you been keeping this one.” Turnings his gaze back on you with a radiance in his eyes. “Well sweetheart, I don’t see any signs stating this. Also it looks like this dump could use the money so….”</p>
<p>A helpless anger simmered in you, hands squeezing into fist. “you fucking-“</p>
<p>“Hey, calm down y/n, it’s fine let me just take a piss, and we’ll be out of your hair okay.” Dwight persisted, stopping you both before things got more heated up. Raising is hands in surrender, trying to reassure you that was his only motive. </p>
<p>Letting out an angry breath, you nodded staring into his blue eyes, “Fine, bathroom then you all leave. Okay?”</p>
<p>Rising up from his seat Dwight drags himself to the bathroom leaving you with the two strangers, an awkward silence taking over the room. The man with the impressive Mustache stands up from his chair stepping towards you. He extends his hand towards you in greeting, offering a handshake. You obliged, hesitating for just a second, afraid to make actual contact with him. Eventually he broke the tension in the room, “Well excuse my rudeness, I don’t actually think I’ve properly introduced myself I’m Simon. I sincerely apologize on behalf of my friend. He's not always this off-putting.”</p>
<p>Pulling your hand back from his firm handshake, head bowing towards him glazing at the floor avoiding any, and all eye contact with the stranger. You shrugged, taking a sharp breath. “Um, it’s fine. been through worse.”</p>
<p>“Well, how about you come and sit over here with us while we wait for D over there.” Simon replied pointing to the table, strolling back to his seat pulling out a chair for you. </p>
<p>You politely declined his invitation trying to avoid any close range contact with Negan, not liking the lack of control over your emotions. But of course, he probably knew of your lack of composure when it came to him. Leaning back against his chair a faint tremor of amusement was on his lips, “Oh come on, he ordered the btl, and it always goes right through him. He’s gonna be a while.”</p>
<p>Treading slowly towards the empty chair surrendering to Negan's one single order. You really didn't have the foggiest idea what came over you, possibly it was the tiredness crawling up on you, or was this your rabbit hole that you could fall into. Whatever it was, certainly excited you as much as you prefer not to concede. Despite the fact that your gut was cautioning you not to go for somebody like him, obviously, you'd disregard it, you generally do. Negan's eyes lit up in excitement, gripping the arm of his chair, as he loomed closer, “So, how do you know our dear Dwighty. I simply Can’t believe that we have been running in the same circle, and I haven’t come across you.”</p>
<p>“He used to date my best friend, that's all, I barely know him.” You muttered, shoulders lifting in a half shrug. Truthfully you only met the guy three times, and you were even surprised that he remembered your name. </p>
<p>“Wait, so you telling me Dwighty boy knew a cute girl like you and didn’t think to set me up.” Negan exclaimed, staring at you in disbelief and you nodded in return. His compliment taking away your ability to form any speech. “I need to have a nice talk with his scrawny ass.”</p>
<p>You nodded mutely, yielding to the awkward mood of the night. Picking at the lint on your apron, choosing to be done with the conversation. What is taking him so long? You thought, deciding now would be a good time to check on sherry since she’s still in the kitchen doing some inventory. Just as you were about to get up a loud scream emerged from the kitchen releasing a surge of alertness through your body. Jolting your head towards the commotion. Wasting no time, leaping from your seat, upending the table, running towards the shouting, and hollering.</p>
<p>“Leave me the fuck alone! Didn’t you humiliate me enough D!”, Sherry yelled, shakily holding onto a piece of broken glass, pointing it towards her intruder defensively. Your eyes widened in shock at the scene unfolding in front of you, there were pieces of fine china scattered all over the floor. What the actual fuck? Dwight spotted a fearful look, his hair disheveled, breathing even but shallow. “But no you just had to come back to rub more salt in the womb? Huh!”</p>
<p>Raising his hands in a pleading manner, his head jerked in frantic disagreement, “You know that’s not true baby, I’m sorry for lying to you about them but I told them about you and how I’m not their little robot anymore. I swear you can even call Tracie she was there the whole time, babe I fucking swear.”</p>
<p>“Fuck Tracie, and fuck you. We are done, Dwight. I want you out of my life for good, now get the fuck out!” Sherry demanded, a bitterness creeping into her face. Walking closer to Dwight with the piece of broken glass now raised towards his face.</p>
<p>“Sherry, put that down! Are you crazy” you intervened, trying to knock some sense into your best friend. You know she was hurt, but this wasn’t the right way to go about it. However, you knew Sherry, and that she wouldn't calm down not until he was gone. “Please just leave. Haven’t you done enough? You’ve caused enough damage as it is.”</p>
<p>“Let’s go D, she’s not even fucking worth it.” Negan spat, pushing Dwight out of the kitchen despite his ongoing protest. Simon follows after them, throwing you apologetic look on his way out. </p>
<p>Sherry tried to hold back the seething tower of tears that had been building up since the moment she had been angered. It was painful to see her like this, but all you could do was embrace her and let the torrent of her tears soak through your shirt.<br/>
—<br/>
“I miss the kids too, but I’ve just been really busy. You know with midterms coming up, and my hours at the diner. I don’t know.”, You revealed, strolling into your apartment, throwing your keys into a bowl by the door phone pressed between your shoulder and left ear. After avoiding your sister’s calls for a week, you’ve finally surrendered. After feeling guilty after reading her lengthy Instagram post about how much she misses you. “Tomorrow? Um, I don’t know Michonne, that’s my day off. And you guys live very far, and I am too fucking tired for that.”</p>
<p>“Stop being so dramatic, We’re only forty minutes away, and you could even spend the night. Just pack some clothes and I’ll just drive you to class, yeah?” Michonne demanded, on the other line. Slumping on the love seat, releasing a baffled moan, the idea of not having the option to have the day off picking at you. You really cherished visiting your sister, and her kids however Sundays were the days you looked forward towards. Staying in bed throughout the day, not associating with individuals was a basic need for you.</p>
<p>“Fine, I’ll come. Now can you stop those sappy insta posts about me. It's cringey, and kinda creepy.” You teased, getting up from the couch strolling into the kitchen attempting to discover a snack to tend your snarling stomach. Looking through every cabinet, eventually giving up your search nothing grabbing your attention. Inclining toward the island as Michonne continues to talk your ear off about how she wasn’t trying to guilt trip you. “I’m gonna let you go, but I’ll see you tomorrow, okay? Love you, bye.”</p>
<p>Finally ending your phone call, feeling defeated from the conversation. I guess it would be to see the kids. A lighter feeling taking over your aura as you conjure up the pros about giving up your antisocial day. </p>
<p>“Hey, when did you get back.” Sherry questioned, leaning against the doorway a smile planted on her face. Gazing upward in shock, Narrowing your eyes at her, the total 360 of her state of mind changes worrying you. After comforting a sobbing Sherry once the group of men left. She clarified what had happened the previous evening saying how Dwight arranged the entire thing to win her back by appearing at the diner. Even asking his friends to come with him for moral support and how he faked needing to utilize the washroom rather heading out to discover her. “I didn’t hear you come in.” </p>
<p>“Sorry about that, I was on the phone with Michonne. You know how it is.” You apologized, knowing how scared she gets when she’s home alone. Sherry waved it off with a considerably greater grin presently laying all over, head inclined towards you attempting to get you to ask her what she was so glad about. Knowing her, it's most probable about Dwight, you thought shaking your head. “Just come out with it Sher....”</p>
<p>“Okay, but before you say anything just know that I am truly happy and this time is different. I -I can feel it, I swear.” Sherry ramble, towards you giving your hand a tight squeeze. You nodded encouraging her to go on with her announcement. “I couldn’t go to sleep last night you know after everything at the diner. I just kept tossing and turning because of the burning question in my head. Like is he telling the truth? Did he truly face his folks? So I said too hell with this, I’m calling tracie, and I…..I believe him. ugh say something.”</p>
<p>Nodding slowly, eyebrows furrowed trying to make sense of the situation. Dwight was a good guy, but the way Sherry reacted to him last night was very alarming to you. “I don’t know sher, just a few hours ago you thought your whole world was over because of him, and-</p>
<p>“But it’s not like that, we are taking things slow. We’re starting over, a fresh new start, it’s different this time. Please just be happy for me. I can’t give up on us, and I need my best friend to support me.” Sherry interrupted, crossing her arms, eyes narrowed at you. She was never good at listening, or taking the truth especially when it came to her relationships.</p>
<p>“You know I have always supported you sher, but I just want you to be careful. Okay?” You advised, knowing that she wouldn’t take your guidance no matter what. Sherry guaranteed that she will, and how she had one more thing to report. She proceeds to explain how Dwight actually invited her to his family Gala to prove to her that he wasn't lying. And how she needed you there for backup just in case things turned left. </p>
<p>“So I need you to be my plus one. I promise I’ll be by your side the whole night .” Sherry asked, giving you puppy dog eyes. Pulling your arm towards her heart.</p>
<p>“Ugh, why me? You know I hate parties with privileged people who compliments me on talking properly.” You signed, snatching your hand back. It was true though, every time you go to parties with a predominately white crowd it was always the same damn thing. Them talking to you like you grew up in a wooden hut, reminding you how they voted for Obama like it’s a personality trait, and hearing their backhanded compliments about how proper you talk. </p>
<p>“That’s not true.” Sherry disagreed, throwing you a frown. You rolled your eyes at her, shaking your head at her. How would you know?</p>
<p>“You can’t speak on experiences you don’t go through. we’ve talked about this sher.” You stated, staring into her guilty eyes. She quickly agreed, apologizing for her ignorance. </p>
<p>Eventually In the long run she persuades you to go to the function saying how there will be heaps of food, and she'll clean for seven days. Who could disapprove of that? Without a doubt not you. “Okay, fine I’ll go now leave me the fuck alone.”<br/>
—<br/>
Arriving at the gala you were in awe at the sight inside the building. Wall-to-wall marble floors, limestone columns, soaring vaulted ceilings and intricate ironwork decorate the interiors of the ballroom. Is this what the met gala looks like from the inside you wonder, staring up at the eclectic chandeliers, unique furnishings, and bistro lighting. Sherry was instantly pulled away from you at your arrival, promising you she’ll be back in a minute. Well it’s been an hour, and you were pissed not just in light of the fact that she disregarded you knowing how you feel about being in sceneries like this, but because the food was shit. And you were hungry. Returning from the bathroom after sitting there for 20 minutes trying to kill time, and avoid any socializing. Currently sitting at the bar trying playing an intense game on your phone.</p>
<p>“Are you fucking following me? You could’ve just asked me out instead, love when a woman takes charge.” a voice teased, behind your head making your body convulse in a sudden jolt. Looking up from your phone turning around in your chair, frowning at the twit who startled you. Negan? Well yeah he’s friends with Dwight idiot. He looked fine as hell though wearing a tuxedo like the entirety of different guys in participation, however his appeared as though it was made explicitly for him, custom-made better than anybody else's. His hair was slicked back with a gel. Smirk sitting on his face at your distaste at seeing him again. That didn’t stop his eyes from roaming your figure. Biting his lips satisfied with his sights. “Holy shit, you look fucking gorgeous.” </p>
<p>'And you look fucking beautiful,' your demons were nearly commending the man before you, a supposition you shared;</p>
<p>“Thanks.” You uttered, gazing towards the ground. His presence leaving a burning sensation on your skin.</p>
<p>“Listen, what happened last night was fucking insane. Definitely wasn’t expecting your bestie to go all buckwild on Dwight.” Negan recalled, detecting your strain towards him. You nodded in agreement, never seeing Sherry enraged in all your years of friendship. “And I’ll say we didn’t exactly left off on the right foot last night. But I do remember you starting it.”</p>
<p>Arms tightly crossed, you throwing him a glare,“I started it? No, you and your little friends were supposed to leave once we closed, but you guys stayed late on purpose knowing that we were closing. That was on you.”</p>
<p>He lifted his shoulder in a half shrug, “Listen, I just came to support a friend. Got tired of him crying like a little pussy over her, so I said fuck it. Told him to drive up to that little raggedy old diner, and to win his girl back. And it worked.”</p>
<p>You stayed silent, realizing where it counts he was correct. He was just trying to help his friend, who could be mad at that? And he was actually right, Sherry and Dwight eventually did work things out so you had nothing to be mad about. Tucking a loose curl behind your ear releasing a deep sign. “Yeah, I guess it did”</p>
<p>“Let me make it up to you. The food here is absolute dog shit. There’s a little diner around the corner, foods a whole lot better than the dump you work at.” Negan offered, gripping the arm of your chair leaning closer, throwing you at slight wink. Making your heart beat faster at the closeness between you two. Wow he is so fucking gorgeous and he knows it. </p>
<p>You instantly froze, the thought of being alone with him terrified you, for the most part since you would make a damn fool out of yourself. Thinking up a good excuse you gulped “No, thank you. I don’t even know you Negan. For all I know you could be some psycho serial killer. Might bash my head In with a bat or something.”</p>
<p>“I promise I won’t try anything, all I want is to just make up for last night. I fucking promise sweetheart. My treat.” Negan assured, staring straight into your eyes with an intense gaze, showing you that he was serious. I could stare at his eyes all fucking day 24/7</p>
<p>Your eyes perk up, my treat who could say no to free food especially since the food here was shit, and you were a broke college student. But you did come with Sherry and she will definitely be concerned once she understands you're not there. Fuck her she left me alone for TWO hours you concluded, the anger you felt towards her overclouded your conscious to do the right hing. “Fine. But if you try anything I swear I’ll-”</p>
<p>Negan lifted your chin, “I know, y/n. You're safe with me I promise.” </p>
<p>Neither of you moved a muscle. You could hear his own heartbeat; he could even hear your nervous breaths. Grabbing your purse sending Negan a nod, the two of you head out towards the entrance. As you two stroll towards the diner you gaze toward the sky silently praying to the higher realms that you don’t do anything you’d regret.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>